FSCW Full Force 2010
Background Full Force 2010 was the first ever YouTube CPV of Five Star CAW Wrestling. Every title was featured at the event and awarded for the first time. Match Card Top Flight Championship Reckless vs. Kevin Tate As part of the YouTube deal, all FSCW titles were cleansed of their records and start anew. Reckless, being the last Lightweight champion in the independent days of the company did not take too lightly the idea of being stripped of his belt. Reckless would however have the opportunity to reclaim his title if he is able to defeat a mystery opponent. Reckless wasn’t fond of the idea and demanded to know who his opponent was ahead of time and if he didn’t find out he’d take matters into his own hand. When management didn’t take the bait Reckless began attacking FSCW employees episode after episode. After weeks of putting pressure on FSCW management by attacking employees Reckless attempted to attack the child of an FSCW staff member. Fortunately Reckless’ assault was halted by Kevin Tate who was revealed to be the second contender for the Top Flight Championship. After a hard fought match from both men Kevin Tate was victorious after landing a Starburst onto Reckless. Reckless had been dazed prior after having his head rammed into a chair that he himself wedged between two turnbuckles. Falls Count Anywhere The Elder Elitists vs. Team High Impact This issue all started with the Tag Team Battle Royal on episode 2 where a single member of every team would try to outlast each other in order to get a shot at the Tag Team Championships. Julion King represented Team High Impact and The Old Coot represented The Elder Elitists. At the bell Julion jettisoned The Old Coot out of the ring and carried on as normal trying to advance. The Elder Elitists, upset about not placing into the tag title match took out their frustration on Julion by piledriving him outside the ring after he had been eliminated. The next episode, Julion’s partner, Nathan Grant, would square off with Elder Elitist member Willis McDaniels. Half way into the match both members of the Elitists attacked Nathan and piledrived him in the ring. Nathan would then face off against both Elder Elitists in a handicap match on week 4. Half way through the match The Old Coot grabbed a chair from under the ring but Julion King would arrive to assist his partner. After stopping the efforts of the Elitists the match was made to have a falls count anywhere match so that the members of High Impact would not be separated. Team High Impact defeated the Elder Elitists by beating them at their own game. Backstage Julion rammed Old Coot through a wall. As he made his way back to the ring Willis noticed that he had been isolated. Willis was then piledrived through an announce table for the 3 count. Elite Championship Ladder Match Night Lurker vs. Victor Scott vs. Adamo Cruz vs. Damian Xanatos Four men were randomly selected to participate in a ladder match at Full Force to capture the Elite championship. Feeling that he was overlooked by FSCW management, Criminal Intent took out his frustration on rookie Victor Scott. Criminal Intent tried to persuade Victor into putting up his title shot on the line in a match against him but Victor declined every time. Criminal responded to Victors rejection with violence. Adamo Cruz, one of the four contenders, also felt that Victor wasn't deserving of the title shot and sided with Criminal Intent by assisting in the beatings of the young superstar. Night Lurker, another participant in the ladder match, would then come to the defense of Victor whenever he could. However Damian Xanatos was more concerned with making sure he was prepared for his title match by not getting involved. Victor, fed up with the assaults, on episode 4, accepted the Criminal’s challenge and the two engaged in a war. Half-way through the match the Criminal called out for Adamo Cruz who didn’t respond due to being taken out by Night Lurker backstage. Victor defeated the Criminal via The Meltdown for the pinfall victory securing his placement in the Elite championship match. Bodies were beaten, battered and broken in this four way ladder match. Outside the ring Night Lurker leaped from the top turnbuckle onto Damian through a table which haphazardly made the two men unable to respond to the in-ring action. Meanwhile, inside the ring, Adamo Cruz and Victor battled for the Elite title until finally Victor superplexed Adamo from the top of the ladder. Victor, with a clear shot at grabbing the title inched his way to the top but unfortunately Victor’s championship dream was halted when The Criminal ran down to the ring, threw Victor off the ladder and claimed the title as his own. Information vs. Theme Song Andre Smith vs. No Name Guy In what several see as a petty battle between two individuals, Andre Smith sees as a mission of commentary integrity. For weeks an unnamed wrestler stepped into the FSCW ring and made an absolute fool of himself by having lackluster matches that usually doesn't end well for him. Andre Smith felt that the least this individual could do is give us his name and background information so that calling his matches and bringing up instances of his past would add some flare and interest in him. The unnamed wrestler for whatever reason felt he had no obligations to Smith and mocked him. Smith then took it upon himself to challenge the unnamed wrestler to a bout in exchange for his information but if Smith were to lose he'd have to sing a theme song for the unnamed individual. When the match came about, Smith threw a curve at everyone when he revealed that they would not be having a wrestling match but instead a freestyle rap battle. World Tag Team Championship Academic Probation vs. The Lords of the Ring A tag team battle royal was held on episode 2. One member of six teams would enter the match and represent the entire team. If one person was thrown out of the ring that team would not be receiving a title shot at Full Force. Thaddeus McCoy and Lardo Hammonds represented their respective teams and were the victors of the battle royal. On episode 3 Academic Probation stole the clothing of The Lords of the Ring as a prank. Academic wore the LOTR’s ring attire and made inclinations that the two brothers practiced incest. This prank didn’t go over well with the LOTR as they ran to the ring naked in attempt to recapture their clothing. On episode 4 The Lords of the Ring blindsided both Academic Probation by attacking Lardo in catering and Travis in the locker room. After isolating Thaddeus in their corner, Academic Probation defeated The Lords of the Ring with their team finisher The F-. World Class Championship Axel Stone vs. Storm Peters vs. Adam Bishop In the first three episodes of FSCW Ferocity there were World Class Championship qualifying matches that were won by Axel Stone, Storm Peters and Adam Bishop. On episode 4 all four men met in the ring to discuss why they felt they would be the victor. Adam spoke about his vigorous training that would enable him to dominate, Storm spoke of his passion to lead a business and fulfill a dream while Axel spoke solely of monetary and sexual gain. This upset Storm and Adam who confronted Axel and even almost came to blows themselves after Adam pushes Storm out Axel's face. Axel pretended to mediate the situation before trying to land a Head Shot onto Adam which started a brawl in the ring. After a colossal evenly matched battle between the three, an advantage spouted when Patrick Creed attacked Adam Bishop, yanking him away from the action. Axel and Storm would then come to blows until Axel resorted to trickery pushing the ref into Storm and using a chair to decapitate him. After a devilish Head Shot, Axel pins Storm capturing the World Class Championship.